1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for exercising and conditioning the leg muscles by permitting the user of the device to stretch the leg muscles in a controlled manner to enable the individual to more skillfully and to more effectively practice the martial arts. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy-to-manufacture leg muscle stretching device suitable for martial arts students, dancers, and athletes, and that is of simple construction, inexpensive, portable, and convenient to use in a number of locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for exercising the leg muscles have been known for some time. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,998,226; 2,224,103; 3,966,204; and 4,889,336 each disclose elastic-type bands or cords of different shapes and forms for performing various types of leg muscle, arm muscle, and body muscle exercises. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,062; 4,877,239; 4,988,096; and 5,004,228 each show non-elastic leg muscle exercise devices, either using weights against which the leg muscles operate, or by pitting arm and leg muscles against each other by a combined leg and arm arrangement.
In addition to the above-identified patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,404, which issued on Jun. 2, 1979, to Raymond L. Wilson, shows a leg muscle stretching exercise device in which a pair of platforms having casters are connected by a rope. The user places his feet on respective ones of the linearly and pivotally movable platforms, which are elevated above the ground and are movable toward and away from each other by the user flexing his leg muscles to move his feet together and apart while they are on the platforms. The rope extends between the platforms and defines the maximum spacing between them to limit the extent of leg movement. However, because of the elevation of the platforms above the ground surface, the device lacks complete support for the body of a user when executing a "Chinese split" or a "dancer's split."
Another patent that discloses leg muscle stretching apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,884, which issued on Mar. 26, 1985, to Stuart M. Hankin. That patent discloses a bulky structure including a two-piece base member having opposed, U-shaped support handles, and a pair of carts that are movable toward and away form each other along the base member.
Although the previously-known devices are generally satisfactory, the band-type devices are not especially effective for the leg muscle conditioning movements particularly desired by martial arts and dance students. The two devices disclosed in the Wilson and Hankin patents identified above are cumbersome to use, they are bulky and inconvenient to transport from place to place, and they are expensive to produce.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the known devices.